Secret Punishment
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Loki misbehaves at dinner, disrupting the whole evening during one of his childish pranks.Thor is ordered by their Father to punish him for his folly, but who could punish such a cute minx?Thor secretly lets his brother off the hook, but Loki has other plans.Thorki/Thunderfrost fluff/love implied smexuality and spanking! Hurray for kawaii Thorki!Read and review,pwease?NOTFORKIDS!


**Me:** '...I don't write for this fandom, but damn, I am OBSESSED with Thorki/Thunderfrost. I wrote a silly little dialogue on my own in reaction to a picture my friend showed me of them. She thought my dialogue was cool and suggested I make it a fic- and so I did! I hadn't planned to, but hell, they're damn sexy and I figured what the hell! I'll do it!

So, this is a cute/smexy one-shot. Loki pulled a prank, Odin hands his ass to Thor for punishment. lol it's not as dirty as that sounds, it's adorable and fluffy and romantic at the end. I will probably write a dirty version for some Thorki fudge-packing, but since FF net is being anti-smut, I'll prolly post it elsewhere, maybe you guys will see it one day floating in cyber space. Just search my penname where ever, hopefully I'll be there with the dirty version! Hehehehehehe...

**I apologize for any errors.**

_**Warnings: Thorki boy love, hinted sexual activities and spanking. If this were the dirty version, ehehehehehe...**_

**By CandyassGoth**

**Secret Punishment**

"It was only a damned joke..."

Leading his smaller 'brother' away from the main hall, Thor towed Loki by the firm grip on his pale wrist, avoiding the accusing glares from the disrupted gathering. Food and drink were splattered over half of the crowd, but the mutual anger spread upon their faces was what caused Thor his humiliation.

It was a known fact Loki couldn't live without a prank or two, but this time he had brought down a huge pillar straight onto the food-stacked tables. The pillar had been wooden, and no one was hurt, but the mess was unbelievable, even Thor had gotten a head full of his ale- his hair would be a swamp pit tomorrow morning.

Pulling Loki around a corner so that they were finally free of the glaring eyes, Thor continued to drag the reluctant body along, grinding his teeth as he fought to keep his voice levelled. "A joke? Loki, honestly, you could've hurt the whole of-"

"It's not my fault everyone is slow and unprepared! It wasn't as bad as you're exaggerating it to be,"

Loki was not in the mood for a scolding, and he had told Thor before hand that he would be ending the evening with a bang. Of course, Thor's mind had jumped straight into the gutter and welcomed the idea with a lewd grin. Being the God of Mischief, Loki simply kept a straight face and conveniently 'forgot' to tell him he had it wrong, that by 'bang', he literally meant 'bang'. The wooden pillar had sliced the communal table in half, creating an ear-splitting noise, accompanied by the slosh of the edibles and the shock and indignant cries of the diners.

It had been hilarious- for Loki that is.

With a sigh of frustration, Thor shook his head. "Nevertheless, you will be punished accordingly, brother."

Oh, how scary. "Ngh...by who this time?"

"I. Father feels I might get through to you better, perhaps his scolding has lost it's touch. With you, his words seem to trudge in the one ear, and instantaneously blast out the other!"

"You think? I've had it my whole life, what makes him think I will actually listen this time?"

Thor tightened his grip. "Maybe because _I_ am giving the punishment. You need to learn not to misbehave, you're a grown man for Odin's sake! Act like one,"

"...Since you're giving it then I'd like to request the paddle. And the vibrating-"

Swirling to a halt, Thor tugged and brought Loki stumbling foward to enhance his seriousness. "Loki! Be serious!"

The black-haired man groaned at the manhandling and pulled away, tugging back to loosen his wrist. "Father orders _you_ to punish _me_, and you don't think that is a joke? What are we, mother and child? At least I would heed his warnings for a week or so before loosening the chandeliers again, but why would I take your scolding seriously? You cause me more pain in bed than you could with silly punishment-"

"SHH! Keep your voice down! Okay! Okay! I see what you mean, Loki...Father just wishes you to stop with the childish tricks before someone gets hurt. Do you honestly take pleasure in causing innocent people's physical _and_ emotional pain? If so- then I honestly don't know what to say..."

He absolutely hated it when Thor pulled that card on him. Of course he didn't take pleasure in hurting people, but he did take pleasure in seeing them squirming and covered in food- or dirt. Or any other sticky/dusty substance.

"For the love of...Thor, when last did I hurt someone with my pranks?"

"...A while-"

"Exactly," Loki hissed, finally managing to rip away from Thor's grasp, "I know what I am doing now, I have mastered the art so stop pestering me about it."

Thor stared blankly, "You make it sound noble,"

"Might as well be if I am the one gracing the world with it."

They stared at one another for a small period, Loki pulling his lips to the side in a show of annoyance.

Thor sighed again, this time in mental fatigue, and glanced around to make sure they weren't being watched. It was highly unlikely though, no one would want to be near Loki right now.

"...Since I won't really punish you, at least pretend I did, or Father will have us both punished, and I don't want to be punished for your foolery."

"Coward."

"What?"

"Mmh?"

"Huh?"

"Hnn..."

Turning so that his cloak clipped audibly, Loki took off with an amused expression. Thor stared after him with a confounded expression until his heart skipped a beat. He hurried after the petite male, jogging with the misfortune of Loki's damn cloak in his view; he'd much rather see that tight ass swaying in those leather pants. He licked his lips.

He had hoped to catch Loki before he could disappear, but his worry wasn't needed as Loki head straight for his chambers. The door was left ajar, so Thor slipped in a few moments after the flash of black.

His bedchamber was just as he had left it; a clustered mess. Loki had often complained at the state of it, but visited every second night nevertheless.

Said man stood near the rumpled bedding, leaning to his left in a teasing manner, a taunting yet falsely oblivious facade on his face. It annoyed Thor like hell; damn Loki and his coyness.

The large man approached his lover, his back facing his bed.

"...Loki, what did you say?"

"When?"

"What did you call me?!"

"...I said, 'COWARD'!'" the smaller barked. Thor stepped back in shock, giving Loki the smugness to smirk and lean forward with the haughty expression smacked on his face. "You're quick to _give_ it out, but you're too scared to take it. And people think you're the stronger brother-"

"I am no coward! I simply do not fancy to be on the-"

"Oh yes, forgive me! I forgot the great Thor could never take a weak woman's place in bed as he thinks I do-!"

"I said no such thing! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"HAH! Like you've never thought it!"

"No, I haven't!" It was true, Thor had never thought lowly of Loki for submitting in bed to him. Their intimate rendezvous had begun after Loki insisted they swim in a pool full of beer to see who could stay sober. It turned out they both succumbed to the effects of being submerged in and consuming the drink, ending with their naked and flustered forms sprawled out behind a nearby decorative bolder. It hadn't been the most romantic way to wake up, in pain, and with a horrendous hang over, but it had been a gift; they finally had the courage to engage in a relationship with one another that neither of their sober minds would have allowed. Their hearts had yearned for their union, and used the alcohol to coax it along. Loki had taken the 'bottom' duty consentingly, but he swore no one could know; he himself felt it to be shameful to submit to a man. But for Thor, he'd do it, he'd do it all for the man he loved.

"...I admire you for being the bottom, especially since I could not see myself there, I treasure you for that Loki-"

"By telling me you're going to punish me for a simple trick? What kind of love is that? I thought you cared for me..." Loki just loved to rile up his partner, Thor was most handsome when aggravated. Huh, maybe that was why he insisted in pulling childish tricks, just to anger his lover…

The adorable pout Loki had on was excruciating, not to mention his arms folded over his puffed out chest, his chin lowering to touch it lightly.

"...NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING UNFAIR."

"AND you're shouting at me..."

"WHA-! I-! Argh..."

"...So, can I have my punishment now?"

Thor snorted, "Oh, now you want your punishment? What is this, a trap? Or have you gone psychotic?"

The light insult was ignored, and the pouty stance dropped in favour of a devious smirk. "I've always been psychotic. You're just lucky I didn't go psychotic when we first bedded or I might not have submitted to you...you might even have-"

"Stop this pointless blabber, please."

"Oh, brother, I'm only teasing, I know how much you fear the thought of being taken... _coward_..."

"What? Loki, this isn't funny!"

Loki grinned, and Thor felt his face heat up. The younger male was absolutely _gorgeous_ when smiling, whether it was a smirk or grin, and those green eyes lit up brightly, enticingly. The black-clad god let out a small chuckle after dropping his half-lidded grin and relaxed his tense stance in favour of rolling his shoulders and shoving on Thor's chest, watching the man drop onto the edge of the bed, his mouth open for argument.

"Loki-"

"Just shut up and punishment me."

Mimicking a goldfish, Thor sat perplexed as his brother flipped his hair back elegantly, and stepped up, dropping himself down over the two thick thighs owned by Thor. The smaller grunted softly and adjusted himself until he was comfortable, his trim stomach pressing against the muscles, his butt raised royally in the air, as was his nose. If anyone could look superior when put over another's knee, it was Loki.

The God of Thunder could do nothing but gawk at the sight, and hold back the nagging urge to grope bluntly at the round leather-covered mounds. Loki knew he had a low tolerance for sexual advances (only for him, Thor liked to add), why was he teasing so? The naughty little god often complained about their spontaneous lovemaking, Thor usually chose the most awkward and inappropriate times to drag him behind a large obstacle and ravish him. He'd admit though, Thor had not gotten them caught, and he was grateful.

After a while of swallowing his words, thoughts and desires, Thor leaned back to relieve himself of the temptation, grinding his words out carefully. "...You are insanely too old for a spanking, get off my knees."

A roll of green-eyes, highlighted with an annoyed sigh and a wiggle of a tight butt worsened Thor's control, especially now that he had a _better_ view from further back than he did up-front. "Father told you to choose the punishment, and I choose a spanking."

Thankfully, Thor was distracted. "But _you_ chose this, Father specified-"

"And you can't deny me anything, brother, you always give me what I want...what I _need_," And that was the last straw of Thor's control. Loki glanced over his shoulder with that darned sultry smile, batting his long eyelashes with more seductive spice than a prostitute. It was all subtle of course, a few bats, a simple smile, a soft sigh of yearning- anyone of else would've simply suspected him to be day dreaming- but Thor knew just what those looks meant.

"..."

"...!" Loki, of course, had no patience when it came straight down to pleasure, either you do it or not. Having Thor gawk at him gnawed along nerves, he felt like a fool bent over his knee for nothing.

But Thor knew all of Loki's moods and fussy ways, and quickly made to appease his little lover.

Loki had made sure to soundproof both his and Thor's rooms with a handy spell, especially for times like this. He had no bother for restraining his cries; it was all or nothing. Well, he couldn't hold it even if he wanted, Thor did not do half-hearted jobs, he was thorough.

By the end of it, the powerful blond had turned Loki's rump into a flaming mound, his round cheeks red and sensitive. The leather pants were clinging to his ankles, his slim legs shaking as the burning crippled the nerves in his limbs.

As painful as it was, Loki loved it; he was a secret masochist. He had a huge collection of toys that frightened even Thor. The bumpy paddle was his favourite. Thor was not in the least a sadist, but having Loki panting and grunting over his knee with his bottom-half exposed was enough incentive to play rough. He would soon after apologize with sweet gestures, petting and planting flowery kisses over the attacked areas, murmuring sweet nothings as if the very skin could understand him.

They both knew this was not the type of punishment their Father had in mind, in fact it wasn't even supposed to be a physical punishment. It would have been some activity to humiliate Loki- not to leave him limping.

Even so, they had many secrets between them, and once more this would be one of them. As mischievous as Loki was, Thor was equally accepting. As calculating as Loki was, Thor was equally sharp-witted. Loki always took a few steps out of the boundaries, it was his nature from birth, but Thor was there to cover it up and scold him with all the seriousness of a joke, it was his duty to protect and love him.

His beautiful pale lover, with his childish antics...Thor adored him...

"...I love you, Loki."

...as Loki adored him.

"...Love you too, Thor."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** 'OH MY RA THEY ARE ADORABLE I COULD EAT THEM! Really, Thorki FTW! Must go back to Tumblr…search pictures…posts… THORKI!' *Roars*

**Thank you for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it! If so, could you please spare a few more minutes to leave me a review? I love chatting and discussing, and I would be over the moon if you guys could leave me a note on something you liked on the fic or such, I would very much love it!**

**Thank you guys, love to all!**


End file.
